


Stupid Helmet! (Jason Todd x Reader)

by mediocrityexpert



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityexpert/pseuds/mediocrityexpert
Summary: Jason comes home to you after a late night. But then he makes a mistake that to this day you don't let him live down.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Reader, Jason Todd & You, Jason Todd/Reader, Jason Todd/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 127





	Stupid Helmet! (Jason Todd x Reader)

As soon as he got into your apartment through the open window, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight before him: you, huddled on the tiny sofa, fast asleep but still tightly holding onto your favorite mug.

After many months of dating, Jason began realizing that you weren’t the casual fling he was used to (not that he had many compared to the ‘charming’ Dick-wad). And considering you were growing suspicious as he disappeared to who-knows-where most nights, Jason realized that if he didn’t tell you who he was then _you_ were going to be the one telling _him_. Technically, you did, when you joked one night as he left early, “Oh, lemme guess, another night chasing crazy crime lords with that Bat?”

And that’s when he realized he was going to marry you. But once he told you his ‘night job’, you weren’t surprised nor angry. Instead, you worried constantly as you stayed up late watching _The Great British Bake Off_ or reading to de-stress as you waited for his return.

After a month since Jason told you he was the Red Hood, this was the first time you fell asleep while waiting for him to come back from patrol.

And he thought you looked so adorable, especially with you wearing his black sweater. Although he had told you countless times that you didn’t need to stay up for him, he couldn’t help that warm feeling grow inside his chest when he saw you on that sofa after a late night.

Carefully approaching you, he gently took the mug out of your grasp and placed it on the coffee table. He then lightly picked you up in a bridal carry, attempting to return you to bed without interrupting your sleep.

But that plan went haywire. As soon as you felt something very warm pressed against you and felt like your legs were dangling in mid-air, you quickly startled as your head jolted...

...And came into contact with very hard metal.

“Ouch!” you and Jason complained, your groan a lot louder than Jason’s mutter.

Shocked by the sudden sound and movement, Jason did something that to this day you don’t let him live down.

He lost his grip and dropped you as you fell onto the wooden floor. Hard.

“OUCH!” you shouted even louder than the first time. Sitting upright, you nursed both your forehead and the small of your back. “What the hell, Jason?”

“I’m so sorry, babe!” Jason kneeled down before you, quickly taking off his helmet and offering his hand to pick you up. But you just lightly swatted him away as you slowly got up.

“Gosh, aren’t you supposed to be stealthy and cautious? What a shitty vigilante you are, my dude.”

“Hey, I’ll drop you again if you–!”

While he was distracted, you quickly bent down to the floor, grabbed the helmet and chucked it at his head, smirking at his reaction.

“OUCH! What was that for?”

“Now you know what it feels like to be hit with your stupid helmet,” you triumphed, crossing your arms as if satisfied with the payback as he muttered and rolled his eyes under his domino mask.

As Jason took off his mask and jacket, you went to the freezer and grabbed two bags of frozen peas, handing him one as you placed yours on your aching forehead.

“Remind me to not get on your bad side.”

“And remind me to tell you to take off your helmet every time you come in!”

“Trust me, I learned my lesson!”

Looking at each other’s growing bumps on your foreheads, you both broke into laughter as you quickly pecked his cheek and tightly embraced him, smiling into his chest.

“I’m glad you’re okay, idiot. Sorry for throwing your own helmet at you. I’m just cranky that you woke me up.”

Chuckling again, he lightly kissed your forehead, deftly averting your bump. “I’m just glad that the helmet didn’t explode when you chucked it at me!”

“Wait, what?! Are you saying you placed a bomb into that stupid helmet?! The same one you put your head in every night?!?!”

“Well...”

“ _Jason_!”


End file.
